Ratcheting wrenches, having no moving parts, have been disclosed in the prior art for use with standard bolts and fittings. A ratcheting wrench is disclosed for hexagonal members in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,107, issued to James P. Evans, and for octagonal members in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,377, issued to James P. Evans and Calvin G. Turner. In each of the above patents and patents issued for similar-type devices, the wrench working surfaces have slipping notches embodied therein to achieve a ratcheting effect. Said notches allow the wrench head to be reversed in direction of turn without a corresponding application of reverse torque to the threaded member.
None of the known teachings of the prior art, however, suggest or disclose the embodiment of the slipping notches in the threaded member rather than in the wrench.